battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Firey Speaker Box
Firey Speaker Box was a replacement host speaker box created by Firey. He was created after the original Announcer got crushed by Spongy, and he hosted episode 22 along with Flower Speaker Box. He is the host of Battle for Dream Island Again after the events of Get in the Van when the Puffball Speaker Box got stabbed by Pin. In IDFB, the Firey Speaker Box has disappeared. The reasons are yet to be revealed. He appears in BFB 8, however he is chopped up into little pieces for the prize during Cake At Stake, most likely as revenge for what happened in Get in the Van. Relationships This section is a work in progress; due to Firey Speaker Box's minor character status, sections will be filled in when they appear on other characters' pages. Book In Get in the Van, when Firey Speaker Box asks "got it?" Book responds "yup!" In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Book argues with the Firey Speaker about whether or not they are at the summit. Bubble In Don't Pierce My Flesh, Bubble expresses worry over the replacement of the TV with a tub. She tells Firey Speaker Box that the way he says "budget cuts" just isn't the same as Announcer. Firey Speaker prefers to call Bubble "Metal Ball." As a reward for making it to the final five, Firey Speaker gives Bubble, Leafy, Firey, Spongy, and Flower all houses. Bubble votes for Firey Speaker's contest over Flower Speaker's contest. In Get in the Van, Firey Speaker Box plucks Bubble from FreeSmart, telling her "you're not supposed to be here either!" Match helps her with a disguise and Firey Speaker totally buys it, apologizing and letting her pass. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Firey Speaker Box catches Bubble at the summit of Yoyle Mountain. Bubble tries to pretend to be a tree, but her act is unconvincing. It should be noted that in this episode, Firey Speaker addresses Bubble as "Bubble" despite the fact that she's metal. At the end of the episode, Firey Speaker flings Bubble off somewhere. Coiny In No More Snow!, when Firey Speaker Box is not surprised, Coiny yells at him, calling him stupid, because Firey made him. In It's a Monster, Coiny wants to know why Firey Speaker Box didn't tell them about the self-destruct function of the HPHPRCC. Deaths *Questions Answered: Chopped into 7 pieces by Donut for revenge from BFDIA 5a where Firey Speaker Box chopped Donut into 18 pieces as cake for Cake At Stake. Trivia *He appears to be fireproof, as we see in Get in the Van, Firey took him out from within his flames. *He is the first speaker box to host in two seasons, as the Flower Speaker Box and the Announcer only appeared in Season 1, and the Puffball Speaker Box only appeared in Season 2. *He is the second person to kill someone off-screen because another contestant died off-screen without being killed. (Woody died from a heart attack). The other is Fries, who ate Spongy. **Ironically, he is the first host to be killed offscreen, in Questions Answered, by Donut. So it appears Donut retaliated. Gallery BLEH!.jpg|Rocky vomits on the Firey Speaker Box box and box.PNG|"we have 844 votes" firey box and flower box.PNG|"We're both judges!" "Okay." Image.nowwedo.jpg Image.speakers.jpg image.helpme.jpg|Help me get it fixed! Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 3.19.48 PM.png|Firey Speaker Box in BFDI's third anniversary. 1C16C3D9-E4C8-4979-96DF-815CFB52CB73.png|YOU MUST!! Screenshot (39).png|R.I.P Firey Speaker Box Moments_Before_Death.png|Moments before death Screenshot 2018-03-10 at 11.36.27 AM.png|One more moment before death Rip into pieces.gif|Firey Speaker Box's last stand Assets Fireboxside0008.png Fireboxside0006.png Fireboxside0010.png Fireboxside0009.png Fireboxside0007.png Fireboxside0005.png Fireboxside0004.png Fireboxside0003.png Fireboxside0002.png Fireboxside0001.png Fireboxiso0007.png Fireboxiso0004.png Fireboxiso0010.png Fireboxiso0009.png Fireboxiso0008.png Fireboxiso0006.png Fireboxiso0005.png Fireboxiso0003.png Fireboxiso0002.png Fireboxiso0001.png Fireboxfront0009.png Fireboxfront0008.png Fireboxfront0007.png Fireboxfront0006.png Fireboxfront0005.png Fireboxfront0004.png Fireboxfront0003.png Fireboxfront0002.png Fireboxfront0001.png Fireyspeakerboxbuilt.png|Broken Fireyspeakerboxparts.png|Broken into 7 Pieces Speaker2-0.png|Metal Firey Speaker Box See also Category:Host Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Speaker Box Category:Non-Contestants Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Deceased Category:Cakes Category:Firey Category:Prizes Category:Items Category:Season 4 items